Kickin' it On The Run
by TsLoDfanatic
Summary: Four friends, Jack, Kim, Milton and Julie join the Spy agency by force from head agent Rudy. Join them as they embark on many missions with fellow agents Jerry and Eddie. I suck at summary. Read if you desire. : Jack/Kim/Jerry Milton/Julie
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! I'm TsLoDfanatic and this is my first story ever. I don't know where I'm going with this one but I just kind of wrote it from the top of my head. It's a Kickin 'it story btw :P **_

_**So I guess … This is my story. :)**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY KICKIN' IT CHARACTERS**_

_**On The Run Chapter 1**_

Kim's P.O.V

I sped from the scene on my junk of a bicycle. The wind whipping through my hair as I heard the faint noise of police sirens in the background.

I look to my left and see my two friends Milton and beside him, Julie. I glance to my right and see my best friend, Jack Anderson. Looking at him I couldn't help but smile at his

medium length, brown hair flowing back over his head and out of his face. I was knocked out of my train of thoughts when I heard Julie yelling my name.

"Kim! They're gaining on us! What do we do?"

That definitely brought me back to reality. I quickly glance behind my shoulder and my eyes widen. I see two police cars speeding after us.

"Split up! Milton, Julie! Head down that street! Jack, follow me!"

With that we all split in our separate directions.

As Jack and I were speed peddling downour street a car pulled around the corner and in front of us. I snapped my handle bars to the left as Jack snapped his to the right and we both

dodged that car. I looked at him and smirked at his laughter as we continued speeding down the street.

Milton's P.O.V

"Split up! Milton, Julie! Head down that street! Jack, follow me!"

She didn't have to tell us twice. Julie and I turned down the street as one of the police cars turned and followed us all the way to a dead end. I looked at Julie and we both dropped our

bikes.

"Quick Julie! Into the backyards!"

She nodded as we both sped off into some ones back yard. We looked around for somewhere to hide when I spotted a shrub in the far corner of the yard. I pointed to the shrub and

we both ran and quickly crawled into it. We heard loud footsteps of the officers running into the backyard.

"Where do you think they went?"

"Check the whole area around this house and the houses surrounding."

I took Julies hand and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to cause a distraction, when they follow me I want you to get out of here, okay?"

She nodded. With that I crawled out of the shrub un-noticed and threw my hand in the air, screaming, and started running out of the yard.

Jack's P.O.V

That was a close call. Kim and I just dodged a car like complete NINJAS! Kim and I are definitely the best team. I would go anywhere with her.

I came back to reality when I realized I was no longer with Kim. She must have taken a turn back down the road somewhere. So much for the "Best Team."

I looked behind me and realized I was no longer being followed by the police car so, I decided to take a break.

Once I caught my breath I started hearing a faint noise behind me. Every second it got louder and closer. After a few seconds it started to sound like footsteps.

I glanced behind me and saw to Police men running towards me. I quickly jumped off my bike and started sprinting through yards. Jumping and swinging over lawn ornaments.

Kim's P.O.V

"Jack! Jack! Where are you going?"

Where does he think he's going! We're supposed to stick together! Uhhgg! I turned down another street, the cop car trailing behind me.

I turned left then right, then left again, then right again. I glanced behind me, still rapidly peddling.

"Phew, I think I lost th-" BAM! Next thing I knew I was flying through the air and finally landed on the hard paved road. Ouch, my head! I can't believe I just hit a parked car.

I rolled on my back rubbing my temples and groaned. I opened my eyes and saw two police officers standing over me.

"Don't think about running this time, Crawford! You and your friends are will no longer get away with all these rebellious stunts."

I slowly stood up and smiled.

"Officer Black. Officer Howard. Good to finally see you again..."

They smirked and handcuffed me and led me towards the cruiser. Officer Howard leaned against the passenger door and grinned.

"Save it for the Big Guy."

Great just how I wanted this to end. In the back of a cruiser, handcuffed. I just hope every one is okay. Especially Jack.

Milton's P.O.V

Well that didn't go as planned. As I was running around the house, I tripped on my own feet and fell face first into the ground. Julie came running out to me to see if

I was okay and we both got caught. Now, we are both in the back on a cruiser heading back to the station. This is just perfect.

Jack's P.O.V

I ran into a tree. Of all things that could happen to me before getting caught and I had to run into a tree. Just perfect. I'm alone in the back of the cruiser, just pulling into the police station.

I hope Milton, Julie and Kim got out okay. The Officer led me down a flight of stairs to where they keep the holding cells. They open on and I see Milton, Julie and Kim all already in there.

I look at Milton and Julie who are talking in the corner of the cell quietly, they look at me and wave then go back to talking. I look over to the side and see Kim sitting on the cold floor

all alone already looking at me. I walk over to her and sit next to her and I hug her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you turned the corner."

She smiled at me.

"Eh, don't worry about it."

Just then two officers came down with another man who was short and had short brown hair, dressed in all black and dark sunglasses.

"Jack, Kim, Milton, Julie, my name is Rudy... Agent Rudy."

_**So that is all for chapter one. I know it's probably not the best but it's all I could come up with right now.**_

_**if you guys want I will update it but not until after my exams are done.**_

_**For right now I'm planning on making this story like a spy type of story. **_

_**The next chapter will be a flashback of what Jack, Kim, Milton and Julie did before the chase.**_

_**Later on in the story there will be a Jack/Kim/Jerry type of love triangle but I am all for Kick don't worry. :)**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**Please Review! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright I lied. I'm updating now. I have nothing else to do but study and I've been doing**_

_**a lot of that lately. So here is chapter 2. It's going to be the flash back of what went down..**_

_**It probably will be my weakest chapter and possibly cheesy :P**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY KICKIN' IT CHARACTERS!**_

_**KICKIN IT ON THE RUN CHAPTER 2**_

_**THE FLASHBACK**_

_Kim's P.O.V_

_There's four of us. There always will be four of us. Four orphan kids living in an old abandoned house just outside of town._

_When we were 10 years old, we all escaped the Sir. Johnathan Feldom Orphanage, un-noticed. It's not like the Head Director cared I mean,_

_we did technically cause her __A LOT__ of trouble. We hit her last nerve on the night of one of the secretaries retirement party where, we _

_"Accidentally" lit her hair on fire. I guess, since then none of the workers really cared about us anyways so, we just left one night._

_In the present date, we are all sitting here in a boring silence. Nothing do to. _

_"Guys.. Let's go do something. Something... Fun."_

_I looked up at my three best friends who kindly shared exciting looks to each other._

_"Like what, Kim?"_

_Spoke Jack who directed his attention at me, followed by Milton and Julie. _

_He had a point though. What? What can four 15 year old teenagers do on a friday evening? That's when it hit me._

_Something we haven't done since we were 13. The most exhilarating, rebellious things we used to do._

_"Let's go mess with Police." That sure got their attention._

_"Kim, we're old enough to get in legal trouble you know?"_

_Milton. Always on the negative side of things, of course._

_"Let's do it. I mean, Milton and Julie, you guys are smart, Kim and I have the agility. We used to do this all the time. Cops won't catch us,_

_they never do!"_

_That made me smile. Jack always makes me smile. I nodded my head in agreement as did Julie and then momentarily, Milton._

_This is how four teen orphans amuse themselves. This, is how we have fun._

_"Alright. Does every one know the plan?"_

_"Can you repeat it once more?" _

_Julie always needs to here things twice._

_"Alright. We're going to go to the mini mart 15 minutes away from the Police Station. When we get there every one throw on your masks and run into the _

_store like maniacs. It's a game of time. We'll see who can knock over the most stuff before the police arrive. Milton, you're keeping time. We have to leave at least two _

_minutes early to avoid getting caught. Ready?"_

_They all cheered in excitement. I smiled and we all grabbed our masks and bikes and started making our way to the store._

_We finally arrived and quietly set down our bikes. I looked at them and motioned them to put on our masks. When they were on, I looked at Milton and tapped my wrist. _

_He nodded and set the timer. With my fingers I counted down from three before we all stormed in to the store. Three... Two... One..._

_We smashed through the doors, screaming, while Milton started the timer counting backwards from fifteen. We threw over shelves and knocked a bunch of stuff off the desk._

_We continued this until we heard the noise of sirens in the distance. Damn. Milton's supposed to be checking his watch._

_"Okay! Party's over! Run!"_

_We all sprinted out of the store as fast as we could. We through our masks into the dumpster, grabbed our bikes and sped off away from the scene._

_When we were halfway down the street, I turned my head slightly to peek over my shoulder and saw what any "Rebellious" teen would want to see._

_Two cop cars driving after us. We could out run them.. I hope._

_I was ready. Bring on the chase._

_**So that's all for chapter two. I wrote this within like 20 minutes so, I'm sorry if it's not my best one.**_

_**The next chapter will be back to the cell with Agent Rudy. **_

_**And Just another reminder! It will be Kick in the end not Kerry. There will be a very small amount of Kerry and a lot of Kick.**_

_**Until the next chapter! Review if you desire! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here it is, earlier then planned :P**_

_**Chapter 3!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY KICKIN' IT CHARACTERS**_

_**KICKIN' IT ON THE RUN**_

_**MEETING AGENT RUDY**_

Rudy's P.O.V

When I heard about the stunt these four kids did, I had to meet them. Even if it was just a harmless prank.

One was tall and built well for his age. He had Medium length brown hair. The one next to him was a few inches shorter. She had long blonde hair pulled back into

a ponytail. Next to her was a tall, nerdy looking girl with brown hair pulled into a ponytail. Then there was the boy next to her.

He was tall and scrawny and extremely pale. He had short, light brown hair.

The way they worked together, how they could out run police. The skills. I wanted to recruit them. I needed them.

Jack's P.O.V

"Jack, Kim, Milton, Julie, my name is Rudy... Agent Rudy."

My jaw dropped when he said those words. An Agent?

He told the two officers to give us privacy, and they left.

He opened the cell door and walked in, sitting on the old bench hanging from the wall.

"I want to recruit all four of you to the A.I.A, Adolescent Intelligence Agency."

I looked at Kim who's eyes were wide and mouth hung open, then she spoke up.

"Why would you want to recruit us? We're just a bunch of "Delinquents'" according to the Police Officers."

Rudy simply just smiled and laughed to himself. "The A.I.A has many ex-delinquent kids. For example, Jerry Martinez.

He's your age and well.. He actually thinks he's the biggest rebel in the agency."

Hmm.. The more I thought about it. The more I wanted to go with Rudy. I mean, we would be Spy's!

I leaned to Kim's ear and whispered quietly to her.

"Come on, Kim. It'll be something new. Plus.. by the sounds of it, he won't split us apart. I say we do it."

Kim relaxed a bit and sighed in defeat.

"We'll do it."

I smiled and took her hand. Milton and Julie hugged each other. Rudy smiled.

"Great. We'll talk more about it back at Head Quarters. We got you out of this dump cell. Our helicopters waiting on the roof. What are we waiting for?"

We followed Rudy up to the rooftops of the Police Station and got into his helicopter. Kim and I were still holding hands, it didn't bother me. I felt almost

natural. I liked it.

Kim's P.O.V

Jack. He can convince me to do anything. Just him looking at me can convince me. I think I was falling for him.

We've been in this helicopter for at least a half an hour, Jack and I have been holding hands since he convinced me to do this.

It felt.. natural.

Finally, the helicopter landed and we got out. This place was huge. I guess I could get used to this.

Rudy led us inside and upstairs to his office. There were two guys sitting on the couch. One looked like he was Mexican. The other looked African-American.

They looked up and smiled at us. They both walked over to us and introduced themselves. The Mexican boy walked over to me.

"Yo, Sup. My name's Jerry Martinez."

He put out his hand and I shook it with my free hand.

"I'm Kim Crawford and this is Jack Anderson. Over there is our friends Milton Krupnick and Julie Smith."

He smiled and nodded.

"Maybe later, if you want, I can give you a tour of the place."

I looked at him and bit my bottom lip.

"I would li-"

"Thanks for the offer dude. We'd love a tour."

I looked over at Jack who looked angry. He was staring at Jerry and Jerry was staring back at him. They were both glaring. Oh boy.

"Yeah, what he said... Jack, let's go see Rudy now."

I said tugging on his hand, he nodded and followed me.

"Alright, so for now since it's getting late we're just going to give you your room numbers and you can go rest for the night.

Kim you are in room 1357. Jack you're in room 1299. Milton you're in room 1300. Julie you're in room 1314.

Jerry, Can you show them to their rooms please?"

He nodded and motioned us to follow him. We all walked in silence until we reached Jacks' room. He walked up to me, kissed my forehead and walked into his room.

I could feel my cheeks burning.

Milton hugged Julie and went into his room. We walked up the hall a bit and reached Julies room. She hugged me then went in.

Now it was just me and Jerry. We continued to walk in silence until we reached my room. I turned to him.

"Uh, sorry about Jack. Thanks for showing us our rooms."

He took a step closer to me and smiled.

"Eh, don't worry about it. He looks like he had a "Hero Complex". Just to let you know, I'm a Level 4 agent out of 5 Levels. Jack, can't hurt me."

I raised my eyebrow and smirked. Jack can totally take you.

"Anyways, I'll see you later."

I opened my door and closed it quickly not looking at Jerry once. I put on the pair of pajamas that were laid out for me and slipped into bed.

I thought about all the events of today and had trouble believing it was real. I let my thoughts flood my brain until finally darkness took over.

_**So that was Chapter 3. **_

_**I decided to add a little hate between Jack and Jerry. That will change later on.**_

_**I know these chapters are short, but I've been writing them in a hurry. I promise to make them longer in the future.**_

_**I think this chapter was probably my weakest one. Because again, I do not have a clue where I'm going with this story :P**_

_**Until next chapter! Review if you desire!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello again! :)**_

_**Here is the next chapter of this story. While writing this sentence right now.. **_

_**I had absolutely know clue what I was going to write so, sorry if it's not the best. :)**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY KICKIN' IT CHARACTERS**_

_**KICKIN IT ON THE RUN**_

_**THE FIRST MISSION**_

Kim's P.O.V

My first day working in the A.I.A has gone quite well... so far. It's 8:00am and I've already eaten breakfast

and got ready to meet Rudy.. er.. Agent Rudy and every one else in Rudy's office.

I was currently sitting on my bed when I heard a knock on my door.

I walked over slowly and opened it revealing Jerry.

"Good morning Kim."

I smiled and nodded slightly.

"You too. So, what are you doing here?"

He smirked and stepped back from the door.

"I came to see if you wanted to walk to Rudy's office with me."

I smiled and bit my bottom lip.

"Sure."

I closed my door and began walking with Jerry. He's actually a really nice guy and really clueless, but cute.

Jack's P.O.V

I was just fixing my hair and adjusting my uniform when I heard giggling outside my door. It sounded a lot like Kim. But, why would she be giggling?

Jerry. Uhg. I hated Jerry. I ran to my door and opened it quickly, running out when a body slammed into me, hard. It's funny though..

It was Jerry and he slammed into ME, but he bounced back and fell to the ground. I grinned to myself then looked at Kim who was wide eyed.

Jerry got up and walked to me quickly.

"You better watch where you're going, Jack."

I smirked and stepped closer to him.

"I think you're the one who needs to watch where they're going."

After I said those words he lost it. He started speaking really loud and fast in.. spanish? and then he swung his fist at me.

No worries though.. I caught it and threw it back to his side.

"I'm not going to fight you Jerry. Just because we don't like each other doesn't mean we aren't apart of the same team."

I looked at Kim, who was just standing there observing.

"Come on.. Let's go see Rudy."

Kim's P.O.V

That was.. odd.

They fought. Without violence though... of course.

I was mad at Jack for slamming into Jerry.. but I felt happy at the same time because Jack didn't want to fight.

I just decided to push that event away and sat down in a chair in Rudy's office, next to Jack and Jerry.

Milton and Julie were already there talking with Eddie.

Finally Rudy came in and sat down. We all turned our attention to him.

He went on and on for what seemed like hours about ground rules and our daily schedules. We had training for the majority of the day.

3 meals per day and our free time when we could hang with the rest of the people.

Around the end of his speech he finally mentioned something more interesting.

"We have a mission for all of you. I know the four of you have just started working here but you're all a team now and I'm sending the best.

It's the Black Dragons. Ty has ordered them to destroy big monumental places all around the world.

I'm making all of you Level 4 agents like Jerry and Eddie until you get back. We will give you the gear and machinery you need for this mission. I've decided on

the leader of the team and have decided on the newbie, Jack."

I smiled. Jack was a great leader! I looked over at Jerry who was protesting.

"Rudy! I'm always the leader of the team! Jack can't lead us! He can't do anything good. He can't even fight!."

Rudy raised his hand to silence him.

"Jerry, I have decided on the team leader and it is Jack. If you do not agree to follow Jacks orders, I will keep you here with me and you

will clean until they get back. Understood?"

Jerry just simply nodded and slumped back into his chair.

"Good. Now, Jack is the leader of your whole team. But, I want to split you up into two different teams so there can be more of you

in different places. I've decided on Jack, Eddie and Julie as one and Jerry, Kim and Milton as the other.

Now, go get ready for your mission. I'm counting on... let's call you.. The Wasabi Warriors."

Jerry's P.O.V

Jack. I hated him.

He's getting between me and Kim and NOW he's getting between me and becoming a Level 5 agent.

One thing he doesn't have for this mission is Kim though. While we are thousands of miles away from Jack I'm going to woo her.

She's is going to fall for the swaged out Spanish boy.

We were all walking to the equipment room together now, in silence.

It took us 2 hours to get fully equipped. When we all had our gadgets and uniforms we headed down to the machinery.

We were going to fly the Jets. They fit 5 passengers and could turn invisible. They were equipped with huge machine guns which, we rarely used.

"Alright team. We are counting on you. Go save those beautiful monuments. Good luck to all of you. I'll be here watching over you from the command station.

Go."

Rudy stood there with his hands behind his back.

I took hold of Kim's hand and pulled her towards our jet a long with Milton.

She stopped and pulled her hand away and walked over to Jack. I can't wait to get away from him.

I just continued walking and boarded the ship, talking to Milton.

Jack's P.O.V

I hated the fact that Kim was with Jerry for this mission. At least she had Milton with her.

I was walking towards my teams Jet when I saw Kim pull her hand away from Jerry and walk over to me.

I turned towards her and slowly walked to her. She looked up at me and I got lost in her eyes.

We both remained silent for a few seconds until I spoke up.

"Please be careful. You know, we've always been a team. Since I first met you and we're finally parting ways."

She smiled and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

"Jack, I can look out for myself you know. Plus, I got Jerry and Milton with me."

I frowned when she said his name.

"Don't get to cozy with Jerry, for me, okay?"

I pulled away and she stared up into my eyes confused. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you after we woop these Black Dragons butts."

She smiled and laughed. She ran to her Jet and climbed in waving at me.

I smiled and ran into mine. Man, this is going to be a fun mission. I just wish Kim was with me.

_**So that is all for this Chapter.**_

_**I have a good idea for the next two chapters. Don't worry :)**_

_**There is going to be some Kerry in the next chapter. But it's mostly going to be Jerry Hitting on Kim. :P**_

_**So I'll try and update tomorrow!**_

_**Until then. Review if you desire! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is the next chapter :)**_

_**So... Here you go!**_

_**KICKIN'IT ON THE RUN**_

_**Mission Trouble**_

Jerry's P.O.V

We left the base about an hour ago. We're headed to the Black Dragons headquarters in Tokyo, Japan.

Jack's team is heading towards Hong Kong, China, where some of the Black Dragons team was spotted.

Our job is to find information on their plan and use it to stop them.. obviously.

Since departure, Kim hasn't said one word to me. She's been chatting with Milton about who knows what.

I guess the swag master will have to make the first move, later.

The agencies jet planes travel super fast, so we arrive at our destination in a matter of 2 hours.

Milton puts the jet in auto-pilot and we all gear up into our bullet proof vests and grab our utility belts,

stuffed with the gadgets needed for this mission.

Once we're suited up, I give everyone their jobs.

"Milton, you're going to be the brains of this mission. Hacking, Tracking, Cracking, it's all yours dude.

Kim, you'll be the distraction if needed. I'll get us in and out unseen."

I watched them attentively as Milton looked pleased with his job, where as Kim looked upset.

"So, I'm just going to distract the Black Dragons so that they can like, kill me?"

I thought about it for a moment. She did have a point but she was meant to be the distraction I mean, the girls always the distraction.

"Kim, you'll be fine, trust me. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

She slightly smiled and slowly nodded. Milton took over the Jet and we landed in a small field just outside of Tokyo.

_**Jack's Team**_

Jack's P.O.V

After being in that Jet, flying over the North Pacific Ocean for 2 hours, we finally made it to Hong Kong within 2 1/2 hours.

It was an interesting ride. Julie wouldn't stop talking about how amazing Milton was, while Eddie went on about how he loves Chinese food,

and we needed to stop and grab some before or after the mission. It was a long ride, I can tell you that for sure.

We landed in a field not far from the great wall of China. We were all geared up ready to move out, when I decided I should check in

on the other team first.

I walked to the radio and sat down, picked up the walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Milton, Kim, Jerry, anyone there?"

I waited a moment, no answer.

"Milton, Kim, Jerry, anyone there?"

Still nothing. It was probably Jerry controlling it.

I guess I'll keep trying them.

Kim's P.O.V

The Distraction. Of course. I'm just another pretty face, can't handle the "Big Boy" jobs. I dialed in Milton's cellphone number

just incase something does happen to me, he's just a call away.

I walked into the radio room and saw Jerry sitting there, watching the radio.

I stood behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and smiled but it quickly went away.

"Uhh, Kim.. I'm just-"

He was cut off by a voice on the radio. It was Jack's voice!

"Milton, Kim, Jerry, anyone there? for the fifteenth time.."

I quickly glared at Jerry, then picked up the walkie-talkie.

"Jack!"

I waited a second.

"Kim, Hey! Finally someone picked up. I thought you guys left already."

I sent another glare towards Jerry.

"Courtesy of Jerry Martinez, my friend. What's up?"

Jerry frowned and I put on a quick victory smile.

"I just wanted to know if you guys were ready for your job. It's a tough one you know.. Breaking in."

I sat down and smiled, looking at the walkie-talkie.

"We're all ready. Just about to leave. How about you guys?"

Jerry folded his arms and let out a sigh.

"We were just about to leave actually. I thought I should check in on you.. er.. your team."

I smiled and laughed.

"Jack you know I can take care of myself. Than-"

I was cut off by Jerry grabbing the walkie-talkie from my hands.

"I'll protect her Jack. No worries. Now stop wasting our time, we have to go."

I smiled slightly at the first part of Jerry's sentence.

"Yeah, okay. Bye then."

And with that, we turned off the radio and left for our part of the mission.

_**30 minutes later.**_

We finally arrived at the Black Dragons Headquarters.

It looked like a giant office building. Very original. Milton pulled out a tabloid and downloaded a map of the entire building.

"If this map is correct, we need to go to floor 22. That's where we'll find the information we need.

Now, I would say the easiest way in, would be through that ventilation shaft in the back of the building but, it leads right too Ty's office.

The hardest way, would be entering through the front doors and using the elevators. The hard part about it is that there are security guards all over the lobby.

They would be able to recognize us, unless, we use our distraction, Kim."

Milton and Jerry, looked at me.

"Fine. I'll do it. We'll meet back at the Jet in one hour. Got it?"

They both smiled. Milton started playing around with something else on his tabloid while Jerry walked over to me.

"Kim, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Just trust me, okay?"

He took my hand, I smiled and nodded. We threw on our overcoats, to hide our gadgets, and walked to the front doors.

I smiled at them, then ran in.

"Help! Help me!"

I ran around the lobby, gaining the attention of all the security guards.

"My father was just attacked by some man down the road! Please help! My fathers seriously injured! It was one of those agents from the A.I.A!"

All six guards followed me out and down the street. I looked back and saw Milton and Jerry slip in. I sighed in relief.

We got to an alley and walked in cautiously. I saw a man walking towards us, laughing.

"Kim Crawford. New agent to the A.I.A. Fair distraction.. It was not good enough though, that's for sure."

Two of the security guards grabbed me tightly, not letting me out of their grasp, I quickly smacked my pocket, pressing the call button on my phone,

which I set up earlier at the ship, calling Milton's phone.

"Who are you?"

The man stepped forward.

"Mine name is Ty. Head man of the Black Dragons. Now, moving on. Where are your fellow agents?

Agent Milton and Jerry, I do believe. Where have they gone?"

I quickly thought of a lie.

"I came alone."

He grinned, stepped forward and punched me right in the stomach.

"Take her... to the basement. Now."

He smiled then punched me square in the face, knocking me out.

_**45 minutes later**_

Milton's P.O.V

We got back to the Jet just on time. Kim was probably inside waiting for us, since she got the easiest job.

We both walked in, Jerry yelled to her.

"Kim! We're back! We got it!"

No answer. We both shared a quick worried glance and checked the Jet from top to bottom. No sign of Kim.

We started to get worried. I decided to check my phone to see if Julie called.

There was one missed call, with a voice mail.. From Kim!

"Jerry come here!"

He ran into the room.

"What is it?"

I showed him my phone.

"One missed call from Kim!"

I played the voice mail. There was a man talking, he knew we were on this mission. It was Ty! We heard a thud and Kim groan in pain,

trying to catch her breath.

Then, the voice mail ended. Kim was caught and, it was all our fault.

I looked at Jerry who sat there, not making any sort of movement. I decided I should probably tell the others.

I walked into the radio room and started calling for them.

"Jack, Julie, Eddie, I have bad news."

Right away I heard Eddie pick up, with mumbling in the background. Probably Jack and Julie.

"We're here. What is it?"

I took a deep breath and said it quickly.

"It all started when Jerry gave Kim the job of being the distraction. We used her as one to get us into the building. Ty and his security guards caught her

when she ran off with them, pretending to be a panicking girl. He captured her and we don't know where she is, but I think she might be inside

the Black Dragons headquarters here in Tokyo."

It was silent when I heard Jack's voice over the radio.

"Let me talk to Jerry. Now."

He sounded angry. This can't be good. I quickly went and got Jerry, he came and sat down, and spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"Jerry here.."

Jack's voice was furious and upset.

"You said you would protect her Jerry. Making her the distraction is NOT protecting her. It's setting her up."

It was silent for a second. Jack spoke up again.

"I'm coming to Japan. You guys fly here to China and continue on with the mission. I'll find Kim, then we'll come back to you."

Jerry's head flew up and he sounded angry now.

"No. I'll save Kim. I'm already here in Tokyo. You guys continue on with the mission. We'll meet up with you eventually."

Jack answered quickly.

"Jerry. You and Milton will fly here to Hong Kong. Meet up with Eddie and Julie and continue on with the mission. I'll find Kim. That is an order."

Jerry sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

Jerry slammed down the walkie-talkie, turning off the radio and threw it off the table.

He looked at me, breathing heavily then sighed

"Let's go."

We both went to the cockpit, got the Jet ready, slowly rising into the air and flew off towards China.

Jack's P.O.V

I need to find Kim. I can't let anything happen to her.

I looked at Eddie and Julie and smiled.

"You guys will do great. Complete the mission. Wait out here for Milton and Jerry. I'm taking the Jet. I believe in all of you.

When Milton and Jerry get here, tell Jerry these exact words, 'Lead the rest of the mission without me. Forget about Kim and I,

we'll be fine. Go one with this mission, take over control. I'm counting on you.' Good Luck."

They nodded and waved to me as I entered the Jet, lifting it into the air and speeding off towards Japan.

I will save my Kim.

_**So that's all for this chapter.**_

_**From here on out it will be Kick. I promised you guys a small Kerry.**_

_**Jerry and Jack are going to start warming up to each other aswell. **_

_**Until next chapter... Review if you desire. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry I haven't updated this in literally forever. I kind of somehow forgot about it. Anyway, the next few chapters will definitely show more Kim/Jack relationship, Eddie, Jerry/Jack working together, and Milton/Julie relationship.. Just like some of you requested. This chapter though, revolves more around Kim and Jack, but there will definitely be some of the teams work. I'm still not sure where to go with this story, but we'll find out, okay? So, here's chapter 6! P.s. It may be bad because well, I haven't written a story since September. Plus it's going to be in No Point Of View. If you don't like it like that just tell me and I'll use P.O.V for the next chapter... **_

**Kickin'it On the Run **

**I'll Save You.**

_How could he let that happen to her?_ Jack wondered, as he furiously flew the jet towards Tokyo. "Where would they take her? Where do I go? I need to call Agent Rudy." He spoke out to himself, feeling nothing but worry for Kim. "Call Agent Rudy." Jack commanded the Jet, which had a voice command system. "Calling Agent Rudy." He listened to the faint noise of ringing when suddenly, his voice appeared through the speaker. "Agent Rudy here." Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Rudy! Hey! It's Jack. We have a problem. Jerry gave Kim the job of being a distraction towards the Black Dragons, and.. and they took her! I-I sent Jerry and Milton to Eddie and Julie, to continue on with the mission. I'm just flying over Tokyo now. I don't know where they would have taken her. Where do I go? Can you help me out here?!" Jack rambled on. Rudy listened attentively before humming softly to himself, thinking briefly. Jack heard the sound of typing through the phone. As he began to land the jet, Rudy spoke up. "Ah! I found it. They have a small base just on the outskirts of the city. Towards the East. From what I can see here, they don't have too much security, so it shouldn't be too hard to sneak in. Be careful alright? Agent Rudy, signing off." With that there was a muffled noise, and a soft click. Silence. By this time, Jack had landed. He unbuckled his seat belt, and spun the chair around. Quickly, he stood up and made his way to the gear and gadgets. Grabbing everything he needed, he ran out of the Jet. "I'm coming for you, Kim. I'm coming." He mumbled as he began to run towards the east side of the city.

_Poor Jerry. Never gets what he wants anymore. Doesn't bother me anyway, I mean.. he's a huge jerk. But he's my friend and I care about him. Speaking of Jerry, where are they? Flying a special Jet from Tokyo to Hong Kong shouldn't take as long as they are. It's been about 2 hours. _Eddie thought to himself, as he checked his watch. He leaned against the side of the Great Wall, scratching the back of his neck. "Man. These uniforms are itchy!" He complained out loud and to know one in particular. Julie looked up at him shaking her head. "Stop whining you big baby. I just got a message from Milton. They should be here any minute. Let's get ready to move out." She said, beginning to gather her equipment. Eddie moved towards the stuff he had set up and began to pack it back up. "Where are we supposed to go anyway? Nobody informs me on anything." He asked, feeling a bit excluded. "Further down the wall. The black dragons are setting up further away. They want to destroy it." Julie replied, zipping up her bag and slinging it over her arm. Eddie nodded, finishing his packing. All of a sudden, they heard a loud noise coming towards them. Looking up, they both noticed the Jet flying towards them. A few miles away, it began to make its descend. Eddie smiled, pointing towards it. "Come on, we better go meet up with our new crew."

"You stupid girl." _Whack._ Kim whimpered in pain as one of the Black Dragons hit her across the face with a bow staff. "Tell us what you're up too. You and your team." They demanded, shouting at her. "I won't tell you anything." Kim yelled back, defending her team._ Whack! Whack! Whack!_ A tear fell dripped down her cheek as she was hit repeatedly with the wooden stick. "Lock her up in the cellar. We'll try again tomorrow. No food or water until she spills. Got it?" Ty said as he walked off. _Whack!_ She fell to the ground. "Get up!" The man yelled, spitting in her face. Kim stood too her feet wobbling, tears streaming down her face. The man shoved her forward. "Walk." He commanded. Kim began to walk where he led her. As they made their way down a few flight of stairs, they finally came to a large metal door. The man unlocked it and pushed her in, locking it back up again. Kim fell to the cold, hard, cement floor. Right then and there she broke down in tears. Kim crawled forward a bit until she felt the wall of the room. She curled up into a ball, sobbing. It felt like she was there for hours, just sobbing. All she could think about was Jack. Being lost in her thoughts, Kim heard a continuous tap on the window, causing her to jump. She looked up, and saw the oh-so-friendly face of non other then Jack. Her Jack. Kim broke down again, this time in happiness as she got up and ran towards the window.

_I'm wiped. Why didn't I just call a cab? or land the jet in the east?! That's definitely the Jack thing to do. With my 'hero complex'._ Stopping to take a break, Jack looked into the distance. Right in front of him, about a mile away, was the Black Dragons hidden base. "Huh. Not as hard as I thought it to be." He said to himself, beginning too jog amongst the shadows. As he approached the base, Jack heard a scream. "Kim." He said, his eyes widened as he began to sprint towards the building. Just as he was about to grab the front door handle, he stopped himself. "Too easy." He whispered, looking around. Just above his head, Jack noticed a bunch of sharp spears spread out across the ceiling. "Mmhmm. Great." He whispered again, walking away from the door. Jack began to scan the building, looking for a way in. As his eyes wandered, he noticed a small, barred window that must of led to a basement cellar. Basement cellar... Kim! Jack gasped, running towards the window, and quickly diving on the ground towards it. He peered in, seeing nothing but blackness. Reaching back to his belt, Jack pulled out a mini flashlight. He turned it on, moving it around the window before seeing a small figure curled up on the hard cement floor. "Kim." He whispered. Jack looked around before slightly tapping on the window, causing the figure to jump slightly. She looked up at the window causing Jack to smile. Jack felt his heart begin to pound against his chest. _She's okay. She's okay. _  
_Now what do I do?_ Jack wondered again, thinking. He couldn't stop smiling down at Kim as she smiled up at him. "Stand back a bit." He said loud enough for her to hear, but quiet enough to go unnoticed. Kim, understanding him, took a few steps back. Jack flipped the flash light in his hand, driving the back of it against the glass behind the thick bars. It took him a couple of hits, but he finally managed to shatter the glass. On instinct, Kim ran forward again, looking up at Jack and smiling. "You came for me." She whispered. Jack smiled back, reaching into the window and placing his hand on her cheek. "Of course I came for you. Before we get talking though, I need a way to get these bars off..." He whispered to her, pulling his hand back and looking through his tool belt. Kim looked around the room quickly, crossing her arms over her chest before looking back up at Jack. "We're agents now. Don't agents carry cool gadgets like, lasers?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders. Jack stopped for a moment, looking down at her. "Yeah!" He said quietly. Jack searched through the bag, finding a small laser. "Eddie taught me how to use this a while back." He pointed it towards the bars, and pressed the button. Just then a giant red laser shot out, cutting the bars up. After several moments, Jack managed to pull the bars off. "You got it!" Kim whispered happily. He shoved the laser back into the small bag, before reaching into the window to help Kim out. As soon as she was out, Jack pulled her against his chest and held her there. "I'm never letting you work without me again. We were meant to be a team for a reason." Jack said, pressing his lips to the top of her head continuously. Kim couldn't help but smile. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, tilting her head to look up at him. Kim reached up, grabbing his face between her hands and pressed her lips to his. After several moments, they both pulled away with a big smile on their faces. They stood up, hand in hand. "I lov-.." Jack was cut off by an alarm filling the air. He looked over at Kim, who was already looking at him. Jack began to walk backwards pulling Kim with him. "We have to go. Now."

_**Sooooo... that's the end of this chapter. I definitely didn't like it to much. I feel like I rushed things to much, but don't worry! I promise to get better. The next chapter is going to be Eddie, Milton, Jerry and Julie only. No Jack and Kim. Sssoorrryyy. I have to work on their story line a bit more. I like reviews! Review, Review, Review! Give me ideas! Tell me what to do! Tell me what I need to work on! Anything! Thanks! :D**_


End file.
